An electronic device may include a motherboard with a motherboard socket body. The motherboard socket body may be adapted to couple with an integrated circuit (e.g., a die), such as a processor. The motherboard socket body may define an aperture (e.g., a cavity, opening, or the like) in the motherboard socket body. Electrical components (e.g., capacitors, inductors, resistors, or the like) may be positioned within the aperture.